Mug and lid assemblies using valves are known. The assemblies are typically used for holding coffee or other beverages when traveling by vehicle or walking. The mug and lid assemblies are designed to seal a beverage dispensing aperture to prevent spillage when not in use. To drink from the assembly, one opens the valve mechanism and dispenses the beverage.
A mug and lid assembly that is ambidextrous, allowing operation of the valve mechanism with the left or right hand, is desired.